As a rare metal, zirconium has the features of high melting point, high hardness and strong corrosion resistance and is widely applied in aerospace, military industry, atomic energy and other fields. There are mainly two industrial preparation methods for metal zirconium at present:                (1) Reduction method: under the protection of inert gas, metal zirconium is prepared from raw material, i.e. zirconium tetrachloride, in a reduction way by taking metal magnesium, sodium or the mixture thereof as reducing agent, but this method has the shortcomings of complex reaction equipment and high comprehensive production cost, etc.        (2) Electrolysis method: metal zirconium is prepared from raw material, i.e. K2ZrF6, by K2ZrF6—KCl or K2ZrF6—NaCl electrolyte molten salt electrolysis method, but this method has the shortcomings of high power consumption for electrolysis, low yield of metal zirconium and high production cost; in addition to the K2ZrF6 molten salt electrolysis method, zirconium can also be prepared in a pure chloride electrolyte system containing ZrCl4, however, this method has the shortcomings of high power consumption for electrolysis and poor quality of product.        